


Wherever You May Go

by tommygirl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine can be as stubborn as Vincent when it comes to what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You May Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsinger77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsinger77/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! So I'm caught up on my Beauty & the Beast angst and thought I'd give it a go.

Catherine stared out the window, trying to ignore her sister and Evan's voices drifting into her room from the living room. The past few weeks had not gone the way she wanted them to. She had one magical moment at her dad's wedding where everything seemed good for a moment. Like she didn't need to hide or pretend away her feelings. And Vincent was there, moving them around the dance floor and looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered.

And then real life came back to bite her in the ass. 

Between Evan's discovery with Vincent's DNA and Sabrina Meyer's trying to kill her, everything got messed up. Vincent had saved her - again - but nothing felt right. He didn't get it. He couldn't see that it didn't really matter to her what he might become. She knew his heart and the man that he was now. Wasn't that what counted? Hadn't they found ways to handle everything else that had come at them?

Cat reached for her phone, hoping for a response from Vincent or JT, as she took in another deep breath. The cold air stung her cheeks, and she could see the air as she breathed out, but she couldn't move. She knew Vincent would show up sooner or later - she just wanted it to be sooner.

She took a sip of her wine and tried to quiet her mind. There were so many things she was trying to make sense of, so much that had changed in a few months.

"You must be freezing."

She grinned before she even looked up the ladder of the fire escape. "Vincent."

He shrugged out of his coat as he dropped down onto her level. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and said, "While you can't technically catch pneumonia like this, I wouldn't recommend it."

"You came."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else. She sighed and continued, "I had hoped you'd come around a bit more."

"It's not smart."

"You sound like JT."

"Maybe he's been right all along. Maybe I'm being too selfish by keeping you tangled up in my bad choices? Maybe I need to save you from me before I turn into a real monster that I can't come back from."

"I don't believe that," she said. She reached for his hand. She ran her fingers over his palm and along the scar on his forearm. She said, "And even if that happens in the future, it won't change anything."

"Real life doesn't work like that."

"Who says? I'm a grown woman. I make my own choices and I choose to have you in my life," she said. She squeezed his hand and stared at him with a soft smile until he finally met her gaze. She continued, "I know you would never hurt me. I know who you really are despite what my mother and the others did to you."

He smiled at her and brushed the hair back off her face with his free hand before raising the one that was intertwined with hers to his lips. He kissed her hand and said, "I don't have as much faith in myself as you do."

She reached out and caressed his cheek. She said, "I wish you could see what I do when I look at you. I wish you could really understand all the good you've done, all the people you've helped, despite what's happened to you. That's why I care about you...and why I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"It sounds like we're at an impasse."

"I'm very stubborn when I know I'm right."

He laughed, light and real, and Catherine wished she could freeze time and let them stay in this moment, without the outside world's interference and all the craziness it brought along with it. She settled for wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She knew something had shifted between them at her father's wedding - she had embraced possibility for a few seconds and she wasn't ready to give it up. She wouldn't give it up, not when she was becoming more convinced each day that being around Vincent was scary and wonderful and all she wanted.

Vincent was stiff at first, but his arms slowly wrapped around her, his hands rubbing the small of her back as he took a deep breath. He sighed out, "Cat."

"You've gotta go, right?"

"Until we know more about your friend's DNA discovery...I won't let you get hurt, especially not because of me."

"And I won't let you push me away. So you can go right now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. Got it?"

Despite the annoyed growl he made as he jumped down to the ground, she saw the smile and the way his eyes darted over her. 

Catherine was more determined than ever - she knew what she wanted and she would do whatever it took to hold onto Vincent and whatever was between them.


End file.
